stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Heir to the Empire
'' Heir to the Empire'' ' är en roman, skriven av Timothy Zahn och publicerad av Bantam Spectra i juni 1984. Boken utspelar sig år 9 ABY, och är den första delen i The Thrawn Trilogy. 1995 gav Dark Horse Comics ut en serietidning baserad på ''Heir to the Empire. Som uppläsare för den förkortade ljudboken, användes skådespelaren Dennis Lawson (som spelade rollen som Wedge Antilles, och uppläsare för 20-års jubileumsversionen var Marc Thompson. ' ''Heir to the Empire: The 20th Anniversary Edition ''' gavs ut den 6 september 2011, och innehöll den nya novellen Crisis of Faith av Timothy Zahn. Vilken utspelar sig 9 ABY, och låter oss återstifta bekantskap med Storamiral Thrawn. Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan '''Den inbundna versionen Baksidetext It is a time of renewal, five years after the destruction of the Death Star and the defeat of Darth Vader and the Galaktiska Imperiet. But with the war seemingly won, strains are beginning to show in the Rebel Alliance. New challengens to galactic peace has arisen. And Luke Skywalker hears a voice from his past. A voice with a warning.. '''Beware of the Dark Side... Texten på innerfliken Here is the science fiction publishing even of the year: the exciting continuation of the legendary Star Wars saga. Picking up where the Original trilogy left off, Heir to the Empire reveals the tumultouous events that take place after the most popular series in motion-picture history - masterfully told by Hugo Award-winning author Timothy Zahn. In spring 1977 a film called Star Wars was released - and a cultural phenomenon was born. Its epic story, about a young man named Luke Skywalker, whose destiny was to save the galaxy from conquest, caught the imaginations of millions and broke all box-office records. Today Star Wars and its sequels, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, are acknowledged as the most popular series in movie history, and rank among the top ten films of all times. The three Star Wars films form a spectuacular saga of bold imaginations and high adventure. But the stories of its characters did not end there. Now for the first time, Lucasfilm Ltd., producer of the Star Wars movies, has authorized the continuation of this beloved story. In an astounding three-book cycle, Timothy Zahn continues the tale of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, and the other characters made world famous by Star Wars, as he brilliantly expandes upon George Lucas's stunning vision, "a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away." Heir to the Empire begins five years after the end of Return of the Jedi: the Rebel Alliance has destroyed the Death Star, defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor, and driven the remnants of the old Imperial Navy back into barely a quarter of the territory that they once controlled. Leia and Hand are married and have shouldered heavy burdens in the government of the New Republic. And Luke Skywalker is the first in a hoped-for new line of Jedi Knights. But thousands of light years away, where a few skirmishes are still taking place, the last of the Emperor's warlords has taken command of the remains of the Imperial fleet. He has made two vital discoveries that could destroy the fragile New Republic - built with such cost to the Rebel Alliance. The tale that emerges is a towering epic of action, invention, mystery, and spectacle on a galactic scale - in short, a story that is worthy of the name Star Pocket Timothy Zahn is one of Science Fiction's most popular voices, known for his ability to tell very human stories against a well-researched background of future science and technology. He won the Hugo Award for his novella Cascade Point and is the author of ten Science Fiction novels, including Cobra, The Blackcollar, and Deadman's Switch, and two collections of short fiction. In 1993 he completed Angelmass and was published the very same year, afterward worked on the third book in the Star Wars cycle. Timothy Zahn lives in Oregon. Baksidan It's five years after Return of the Jedi: the Rebel Alliance has destroyed the Death Star, defeated Darth Vader and the Emperor, and driven the remanants of the old Imperial Starfleet to a distant corner of the galaxy. Princess Leia and Han Solo are married and expecting Jedi twins. And Luke Skywalker has become the first in a New Jedi Order of Jedi Knights. But thousands of light-years away, the last of the Emperor's warlords has taken command of the shattered fleet, readied it for was, and pointed it at the fragile heart of the New Republic. For this dark warrior has made two vital discoveries that could destroy everything the courageous men and women of the Rebel Alliance fought so hard to build. The explosive confrontation that results its a towering epic of action, invention, mystery, and spectacle on a galactic scale - in short, a story worthy of the name Star Wars. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar